Authors can face a long, lonely process of writing. Authors may seek assistance from friends, family and colleagues. However, authors that are not associated with the professional publishing industry may have difficulty finding reliable sources for support and constructive feedback. Good ideas may go unpublished and good books unwritten not because an author lacks the quality of ideas, but rather because the author may face hurdles in the process of writing that he or she cannot overcome alone.